Domestic Bliss
by cophineonmywaywardserenity
Summary: AU set at some point between 4x07 and 4x08. There have been several suspicious deaths of happy couples in an otherwise peaceful neighbourhood so Bo and Lauren go undercover as a pair of newlyweds with the help of the gang to uncover the killer. Suspicious neighbours, Doccubus action, WolfPants friendship and the whole gang. Will be multi-chapter hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine

Pairing: Bo/Lauren; minor Kenzi/Hale

Rating: M

A/N: This is my first foray into fanfiction in years and it's unbeta-ed so I apologise for any mistakes or typos. Constructive criticism is welcome, I'd love to hear what you guys think. If you enjoy it, reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Lauren drifted into consciousness to the muffled sounds of stomping feet and hushed whispering getting slowly closer until the door of the bedroom was ripped open and she was forced to open her eyes and face whomever it was that had disturbed her surprisingly peaceful slumber. She hadn't slept that well in a long time but as wakefulness slowly caught up with her she realised why, she was wrapped in Bo's warm arms resting her head on her chest and her hand still clutching possessively at the succubus' pyjama t-shirt.

Bo too had obviously been roused by the intrusion and they both shifted positions slightly to observe the intruder. Bo's hand released her grip on the knife under her pillow when she realised who it was.

"Rise and shine, ladies!" exclaimed Kenzi coming to sit at the foot of the bed "There's much to be done and we can't have the newlyweds lying in bed all day, now can we? That's not very Wisteria lane of you."

Bo grumbled slightly and retorted "Actually, I think that's exactly what and couple of newlyweds would do on a Saturday morning. Oh, and good morning by the way," she added.

Dyson, who had until now been standing at the door, entered the room.

"Look, we're sorry for the rude awakening but we do have a lot to do today. We need to get our plans straight and prepared and we need to actually organise this party you're supposed to be hosting," said gruffly but not unkindly.

It was then that Lauren began to recall where she actually was; this wasn't the Clubhouse nor was it her apartment in the Dark Compound. No, this was her temporary home in the suburbs while she and Bo went undercover. There had been some unusual deaths and disappearances in the area of the past few weeks and they had concluded that it was of Fae origin.

The victims seemed mainly to be newlywed couples who had just moved into the neighbourhood and were still utterly in love. They deaths were usually murder-suicides or mysterious seeming joint suicides and Dyson had discovered a strange talisman hidden in each of their homes.

Naturally, this meant that the only logical conclusion Dyson had come up with was that someone needed to go undercover to lure the killer out. He had immediately gone to Bo and the rest of them with the case and explained his plan, he of course had intended for himself and Bo to be the newlyweds in question but Trick had pointed out that the residents of the area already knew him as a detective and would not talk to him. Before Dyson had a chance to amend his plan Bo had decided that Lauren would go undercover with her instead.

They soon had a backstory and a house in Maple Crescent. The plan was simple, in theory. They were to move in and integrate themselves into the neighbourhood, mingle with the soccermoms and couch potato dads and attempt to find the killer. This was their second day in their new home and they had organised a party and invited the entire neighbourhood as a getting-to-know-you type of thing but Dyson, Hale and Kenzi were to be in attendance as both protection and so that Dyson could attempt to sniff out any Fae in the vicinity.

"Alright, we're getting up," Lauren appeased the two intruders "But can we please discuss this downstairs, I'm in desperate need of some caffeine."

"Ooh, only if you make us some of your famous pancakes, Doc," bargained Kenzi excitedly.

Lauren nodded amiably in response and chuckled as Kenzi leapt from the bed and did a fist pump.

"I've really missed your cooking around the clubhouse, Bobo's idea of cooking is boiling water for pot noodles," she informed the doctor.

"Hey, that's not entirely true," said an affronted Bo "I make a mean grilled cheese!"

The other's chuckled lightly in response and Lauren patted Bo's hand that still rested on her stomach comfortingly as she reluctantly began to extricate herself from the succubus' inviting embrace. She got out of bed and reached for her robe that hung on the back of the bedroom door, she tossed Bo's red floral kimono to her as she too rose from the bed.

Dyson eyed Lauren's stripy boxers and Yale t-shirt and smirked "Nice jammies, Doc."

She rolled her eyes at him and gave him a light thump on the chest as she passed him "Shut up Wolfy."

The pair of once bitter rivals had come to be quite good friends recently, as the years had passed they had become civil toward each other and now they were quite playful. This development worried Bo immensely. They rivalry was still very much present but they had developed a grudging truce as they realised that the other was the only other person who understood their predicament and frankly they began to understand that if Bo was drawn to the other they couldn't have been that bad.

"The domestic jammies look is definitely working for you, Lauren, ignore the jealous wolfman," said Bo as she followed Lauren out of their bedroom on the second floor and down the stairs to their large open plan living area leaving the other pair to trail after them.

The house was extremely luxurious and Bo found herself on more than one occasion getting caught up in the picket fence fantasy of herself and Lauren in the suburbs. The living area was divided up into a kitchen area which was bracketed off by a curved island with barstools on one side, a dining space with a large oak table and a sitting room area with beautiful worn tan leather couches and arm chairs in a U-shape around the television which was held on a large wooden shelving unit that was stacked with books and DVDs including many of Lauren's medical textbooks and her prized Star Trek boxset collection as well as Bo's favourite books and some of her guilty pleasure rom-coms.

They had done a surprisingly good job decorating the place to look as though Bo and Lauren actually lived there which really only proved to complicate the fantasy in both women's heads. Parts of them secretly longed for a life like this together but their relationship was complicated to say the least and they were both unsure of where they stood as it had only been a few weeks since their passionate reunion in the Morrigan's mansion but since then they had been in a state of flux, sharing a few heated kisses but nothing more and now they had to be convincing as a newlywed couple. That was not a difficult challenge for them, as they had proven for the first few months of their relationship last year; they were more than capable of being the insufferably lovey-dovey couple but with all the unspoken issues between them it had become difficult to see where the line between acting and real life was.

"So," began Bo as she settled on one of the bar stools, "What exactly is the plan?"

Dyson and Kenzi sat themselves on stools next to Bo as Lauren began to gather ingredients and turn on the coffee machine.

"Well, you two lovely ladies will be playing the hostesses with the mostesses and schmoozing with the Stepford Wives while we will be posing as your adoring family and WolfJunk here will try to sniff out the Fae-zy killer, capiche?" said Kenzi.

Dyson shook his head affectionately as the youngest woman before clarifying.

"We need you guys to blend in here, gain their trust because one of them is either the killer or working for the killer. Trick has been examining the symbol we found on each talisman and he suspects that it's related to an ancient sect of fae that worshipped Styx-"

"The Greek goddess of hate?" interrupted Lauren as she mixed the pancake batter.

"Yeah, well she was actually just a powerful fae that the humans worshipped, like all the Greek gods but there was a whole underground fae movement in the 18th century where certain fae began to worship her post mortem and perform all kinds of heinous crimes against people in love," explained Dyson.

"Like an anti-cupid," commented Bo.

"Pretty much and you guys are going to have to be the bait so you'll need to act the part," Dyson grimaced to himself even as he said it.

Lauren smirked as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Oh shut up," he sighed at her with a playful glint in his eye.

Bo eyed the two and shook her head at their bizarre relationship although she was glad she no longer needed to mediate because she was beginning to feel a bit like a WWE referee when it came to the two of them, now she learned that they actually hung out with out her on occasion.

"I think we can pull it off, don't you?" the succubus grinned at Lauren coming to stand beside her at the stove putting her arm around the doctor's robe clad waist. Lauren looked up from the pancakes in the pan to look at Bo but her breath hitched slightly as she realised how close Bo's face was to her own. A small smile appeared on Bo's face having noticed Lauren's response.

"Oh barf!" said Kenzi teasingly "ETA on the pancakes Doc?"

Lauren shook herself out of her daze and examined the pastries, she had a few done already which she placed on a plate to appease the seeming bottomless pit that was the small girl.

Kenzi groaned through a huge mouthful of pancake "Forget what I said Hotpants. You know I love ya really."

The other three chuckled.

"So other than making nice with the Desperate Housewives, what can we do?" asked Bo "What should we be on the lookout for with these Styx worshippers?"

"There's not much you can do at this point. They might have the symbol somewhere on their person so keep an eye out for that and follow your instincts obviously if someone's acting strange but we need to just play it by ear for the moment," said the wolf.

"Wait," said Lauren, whirling around with the frying pan in her hand, pointing it accusingly at Kenzi "Earlier, did you say that you guys were going to pose as our family?"

"Oh yeah about that, we needed an excuse to be here so I am going to be Bobalicious' favourite little sister and Hale is going to be my boyfriend, duh, and D over here is going to be playing the role of your loving brother, Doc," Kenzi explained with a devilish grin. Bo and Lauren simultaneously snorted at the idea of Lauren and Dyson as siblings but it seemed that was in fact the plan.

Before they could comment however the doorbell rang and Lauren went to see who it was.

"Saved by the bell, dude," said Kenzi slapping Dyson on the back with a smirk.

"Yo, Little Mama," greeted Hale as he entered the kitchen behind Lauren with an armful if books. He went straight over to give Kenzi a lingering kiss before dropping the books on the island. He greeted the others before explaining why he was late, "Trick asked me to see him at the Dal because he had found some books that talked about these Styx worshippers apparently they used to be called the "Fuath"," He checked his watch "Shouldn't you guys be getting ready for the party? It starts in a few hours and we don't even have any food ready. Go on you guys go get dressed," he said two Lauren and Bo "I'll start the cooking."

Hale was the only one of the group other than herself that Lauren trusted with food preparations, she had tried his risotto, it was excellent.

"Come on then Mrs McCorrigan-Lewis," grinned Bo "Let's go get ready for the party."

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.

A/N: Thank you for the positive feedback for the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too. I may have stolen a few minor characters in this story from another show, kudos if you can guess what show.

"Look at my man all domestic in the kitchen," said Kenzi watching Hale prepare the food for the party. The man in question grinned proudly at her compliment but Dyson snickered at his friend in the apron.

"Yeah, he's a regular Martha Stewart."

"Well the emotionally distant sexy growling thing might work for you with the ladies D-man but the rest of us more civilised men have to rely on more... woah," he cut himself off as he glanced towards the kitchen door. The wolf and the human turned to see what had distracted him.

"Woah," they agreed.

The two temporary occupants of the house had just entered the kitchen after about an hour of getting ready and they looked stunning.

"Holy Shazbot! You two look hot!" exclaimed Kenzi eyeing the pair. Bo grinned at her best friend "I try my best."

Bo was dressed in a knee length figure hugging silk dress with a pattern very similar to her favourite red kimono; it had a v-neckline that like all of Bo's clothes showed off her assets. She had black high heels on her feet and her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders.

Both Dyson and Lauren had been eyeing her appreciatively and glanced away guiltily when she met their eyes and smirked at them. Dyson look away from her and instead looked at Lauren before nodding his head in approval, "You clean up well yourself Doc."

Lauren wore white flowing knee length dress, it had bust similar to the one she wore to the Morrigan's party with red embroidered detailing but it flowed more freely underneath. She also wore red high heels and her hair was lightly curled.

She rolled her eyes at the detective, "Thanks, _Bro_," she emphasised the last word sarcastically, she turned her attention to the Siren by the oven "Thanks for starting the food, Hale."

"No problem," he said offering her the apron, she took it appreciatively, very aware that her dress was white and began to help him chop vegetables.

In the time it had taken Bo and Lauren to get dressed Kenzi too had put on a dress and Dyson had found himself a tie to add to his usual shirt and waistcoat combo. In fact the only one who hadn't changed clothes was Hale but he was always dressed quite dapperly.

The group passed the time before the neighbours showed up chatting easily while Hale and Lauren danced around the kitchen quite easily. As Bo watched Lauren move around in the space she realised it was much the same way she moved around her lab, with a quiet but self-assured confidence. For the first few years that Bo knew the doctor it was rare to see that quality in the doctor but Bo had noticed since Lauren had left the Light Fae and joined the Dark, since she had escaped her indentured servitude and chosen her own cage as she put it, she now seemed to exude that confidence all of the time.

Before they knew it the doorbell rang signalling the arrival of the first guests. Kenzi hopped up and gave everyone a hushed "Places!" before ushering the McCorrigan-Lewises to the door. The couple put on their best happy faces as they opened the door. As a last thought Bo threw her arm around Lauren's waist and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

On the other side of the door stood several adults and a few children hiding behind their parent's legs.

"Hi, thanks for coming," greeted Bo with her most friendly and upbeat voice.

"Yes, come on in," added Lauren congenially "I'm Lauren, by the way," she said with a smile.

"Oh, and I'm Bo."

An enthusiastic dark skinned lady who looked immaculate in beige tailored slacks, a crisp white shirt and a red cashmere jumper came forward to shake their hands and introduced herself as Gina Maher and her small son who must have been about 5 years old as Simon.

The next people were a Latino man named George Torres who wore a tailored 3 piece blue suit with a light grey shirt open at the collar, his husband Paul Torres who was dressed in a black shirt and tie over a pair of beige slacks and their 8 year old daughter Lily. George was quite friendly but Bo noted that Paul seemed distracted.

The final people at the door were a tightly wound woman in a pink dress named Alison Hendrix, her husband, a slightly overweight man named Donnie in a nondescript green jumper over a white shirt and their children, 7 year old Jemma and 10 year old Oscar. Despite the fact that Alison seemed on the verge of snapping at any minute they seemed to Lauren like genuinely nice people.

Bo and Lauren invited them inside and introduced them to Kenzi, Hale and Dyson, making sure to explain that they were Kenzi and Dyson were Bo and Lauren's siblings before telling them to make themselves at home. Over the next hour everyone got comfortable and a few more neighbours arrived. There was an established familiarity between the existing neighbours which eased the tension right away. Kenzi and Hale had taken it upon themselves to occupy the kids outside.

The final guest to arrive was a loud, brash woman and her husband. She was dressed in a revealing green dress and it was clear both from the other neighbours' reaction to her and by her own forced enthusiasm that she was the "mean girl" of the neighbourhood and had clearly engineered her arrival so that she could make a dramatic entrance. She introduced herself and her timid husband as Jeanette and Mike Cullen. Bo and Lauren immediately distrusted her but that didn't mean she was capable of murder.

Soon after Jeanette arrived the babysitters arrived to bring the children home. Paul explained that they didn't want to burden the new couple with entertaining kids but wanted to introduce them.

Once the children had left everyone had settled in the sitting room area and were chatting congenially. Bo had occupied one of the arm chairs and Lauren had chosen to perch herself on the arm of the chair as she had been checking on the food in the kitchen. As the group continued to speak Bo shifted in the chair so as to lean against Lauren's side and rested her hand on her knee. Shiver ran through Lauren at the feeling of Bo's warm hand and she slowly slid her own hand to rest on top of the succubus'.

She jerked slightly from her position when she heard a ding coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, it seems the food is ready would you care to take a seat at the dining table?" she asked the gathered guests. There was a hum of agreement from the group as they made their way to the table. "Help me in the kitchen, Bro?" she asked Dyson patting his shoulder as she passed.

"Doc, you guys are gonna have to be more lovey dovey," said Dyson in a whisper as they retrieved dishes from the oven.

"What? Seriously?" replied Lauren shocked at the wolf's comment.

"Look, you're supposed to be a newlywed couple and to be honest I'm not feeling it. And no, I can't believe I'm saying this either but you gotta kiss her or something," he said exasperated.

"Fine," said Lauren "You really don't have to ask me twice," she muttered the last part to herself but the wolf still caught it.

They re-entered the dining area with smiles on their faces. Once the food was all on the table Lauren took her seat between Bo and Gina. Bo smiled at her and instinctively Lauren leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss but it said enough and the doctor couldn't help but return Bo's little surprised smile.

"Oh, aren't you two just adorable?" said Jeanette "And this food looks delicious, thank you."

"Thank you. Please don't be shy, dig in," replied Bo.

"So, this is our chance to grill the new couple. Tell us, how did you meet?" asked George pleasantly.

"Well," began Bo with her most charming grin "Lauren here is a doctor and when I moved to town I went for my yearly physical. Thankfully I was lucky enough to get examined by the pretty blonde doctor."

There were several chuckles around the table as Lauren blushed.

"It took a bit of convincing and I had to change doctors to avoid any patient doctor issues but here we are four years later," continued Bo.

The conversation continued in much the same vein for the rest of the meal but thankfully they had anticipated questions like this and Kenzi had delighted in helping them come up with suitably schmaltzy answers that would satisfy everyone in suburbia. The neighbours were very interested in the new couple and it was a struggle to steer the conversation away from them and onto more murder related subjects; a fact frustrated Dyson to no end.

They hadn't planned for the party to last past evening time but as it turns out it's hard to get rid of suburbanites once they get both comfortable and tipsy. Several hours (and drinks) later everyone had split up into different groups around the living area and the garden. The gang had placed themselves strategically in each group to try and get some information. Other than the occasional mention of how sad it was, nobody was overly willing to discuss the deaths instead preferring to stick to gushing about the McCorrigan-Lewises or gossiping.

Dyson had learned from Gina that it was common knowledge that Jeanette had been sleeping with Jamie Chatten one of the murder victims and she had wasted no time in moving onto Gina's gardener Bryce.

Kenzi and Hale in turn had heard that everyone suspected the Alison was having an affair with an attractive lady cop that could often be seen parked not far from the Hendrixes' house late at night and had been seen by George leaving the house very early a few mornings when he knew for a fact that Donnie was away on business and the kids were at camp.

Bo and Lauren had settled on the back patio chatting with Paul, Mike and Alison. Lauren was starting to regret her earlier bravery regarding Bo and PDAs as the succubus had taken that as an invitation to continue just as boldly. While she had enjoyed it initially, the hand that had slowly been making its way up her thigh all night and the occasional lingering kisses had gotten her incredibly flustered and it was clear that Bo was delighted by this progression. The doctor was sure that if Bo's wandering hand and less than innocent looks kept going she could not be held responsible for her actions.

Mike worked for a pharmaceutical company and was very interested in Lauren's work for Ash Pharmaceuticals. The science talk was a welcome distraction for Lauren but as Bo had proven again and again the geek-speak was working for her.

"I should introduce you to my sister and her girlfriend," said Alison having listened to the blonde discuss her line of work "They're in Evolutionary Development and Immunology, you might enjoy speaking to them."

"Oh yes, I'd love to speak to them, we'll have to keep that in mind," replied Lauren with a smile that faltered slightly when, unbeknownst to the others sat around the garden table, Bo's hand had edged its way down to grab her ass. Lauren stood suddenly to escape the succubus' tempting touch.

"You okay, baby?" asked Bo with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah... yes, I uh... I was just going to get us another round of drinks," she turned to address Alison, Mike and Paul "Would you like another drink?"

She re-entered the house with several drink orders and walked briskly to the thankfully empty kitchen to regain her composure. She leaned her hands on the counter and took a shaky breath. Unfortunately, she didn't have much time to do so before a pair of hands wound their way around her waist and a lean body pressed against her back. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her as lips attached themselves to the space between her neck and shoulder.

"Bo," she breathed "What are you doing?"

"What d'you think?" she replied turning Lauren around by her shoulders only to press her back into the counter again. She captured her lips in a passionate kiss that escalated quickly. The doctor grasped Bo by the waist and pulled her impossibly closer. The succubus' hands left a trail of fire as they skimmed up her body. Before she could lose herself completely Lauren managed her wrench herself away from Bo's lips.

"Is this a good idea, Bo?" she panted "We haven't spoken about-"

"Baby, I know we need to talk and I don't know where this will leave us," panted Bo "but I know I won't be able to get through this whole couple thing if I can't kiss you or sleep with you. All I know is I still love you no matter what's happening between us at the minute and that's not going to change. This has brought back all the memories of-"

This time is was Bo's turn to be cut off. Lauren launched herself at Bo, the succubus' answer obviously having been sufficient to extinguish any qualms she had before. Their mouths met in a rough, unforgiving kiss as the blonde flipped them so that Bo was pressed against the counter. Her hands travelled from Bo's face down her body which released a groan from the succubus. Bo gripped Lauren's ass more tightly and pulled their hips together making both women moan in pleasure.

A shrill gasp from behind them made them jerk apart and rush to straighten their dresses and mussed hair.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt; I was just going to see if you wanted any help with the drinks..." Alison trailed off looking embarrassed.

"Yo! Rizzoli and Isles! Gina said she is leaving now to relieve the babysitter and so are the Torreses," Kenzi and Hale chose just then to enter the kitchen. As they noticed the guilty pair Hale started to chuckle and Kenzi dug and fiver from her pocket to shove into his waiting hand.

"Dudes! Really?" she exclaimed exasperated "I just lost five bucks. You couldn't control yourselves for one night?"

"Sorry Kenz," chuckled Bo, she shook her head at the younger woman. Lauren was still looking a bit flushed as she recovered but she couldn't contain smirk at Kenzi's expense.

Dyson rushed into the kitchen area having heard the loud exclamation and assuming the worst only to have Hale stick out his hand expectantly.

"Really?" he sighed.

"Uh huh, hand it over D," replied the siren.

"We... uh, we should go say goodbye to our guests," said Lauren clearing her throat and rolling her eyes at Dyson. As she and Bo passed him she whispered to him "You told me to be more convincing," and gave him a smirk. He chuckled despite himself and followed them to see the guests out.

Not long after the first guests left everyone began to make their way home and it wasn't long before all that was left was an exhausted human, a worn out siren, a bored wolf and a doctor and a succubus who were both drained from all the forced interactions and still uncomfortably worked up from their earlier encounter. The group flopped out on the various couches and arm chairs in the living area.

"It was like every cliché was true," said Hale bemused "The affairs, the gossip, the book clubs, everything!"

"Jeanette seems like one to watch. She was having an affair with the Chatten husband, she might know more than she's letting on," said Dyson.

"I'm more interested in Paul to be honest," said Bo.

"Me too," agreed Lauren "He barely said a word but when we tried to ask about the Chattens and the Carringtons he got very agitated."

"Yeah, but I heard he was doing the deed with Omar Carrington," said Kenzi.

"Oh my god!" said Bo exasperated "I'm a succubus and_ I_ think these people have a lot of sex!"

"I have to talk to Trick about these Fuath," said Dyson "I'll be back tomorrow night and we can see if you two have found out anything else by then."

With that he stood and bid his goodbyes.

"Hold up, we'll go with you D-man," said Hale "See you guys tomorrow. Don't forget to read some of those books on Styx and the Fuath I brought this morning."

"See you chicas in the a.m. I gotta get some beauty sleep," added Kenzi as the group exited the house.

Once they were gone Lauren allowed herself to look at Bo again and she felt her breath catch at the expression on the succubus' face.

"Well," said Bo "We're alone."

A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed. I'd love to hear what you thought. Should I keep going?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm not totally happy with this chapter, it's pretty relationship heavy. I tried to write a bit of the Talk we've been waiting for for the past few seasons but I don't think I really did it justice. Also the story got its M rating in this chapter but this the first time I've ever written anything like that so I'm sorry if it's not any good.**

_"__Well," said Bo "We're alone."_

The two women held each other's gaze, the palpable silence hanging between them. Lauren wished that they could just return to their previous activities but they had had time to calm some of the overwhelming lust they had been experiencing and the doctor now realised that their need to have a capital T- Talk outweighed their other needs.

"Bo," began Lauren.

"I know," agreed the succubus with a sigh, burying herself deeper into the couch "We should to talk before anything else can happen... This sucks!"

Despite the serious air hanging in the room Lauren let out a chuckle at Bo's petulance.

"Yeah, it does," she said with a nod. There was another deafening silence before Lauren bit the bullet, "Look Bo, you have to know that nothing has changed in the way I feel about you and of course I want to be with you but... but all of the things that broke us a part before are still there. Nothing has changed there either."

Before Bo could get a word in Lauren continued.

"I'm still just human, I can't sustain you alone and I don't know if I can go through everything that came with that before. I want to be able to compartmentalise it and know that you're mine but, Goddess, Bo, I just can't. You are the only thing I can't rationalise," said Lauren feeling herself getting more and more emotional already. _Hoo boy, this was going to get messy. _

The succubus shook her head at Lauren and instinctively took her hand in her own "Lauren, I know how hard that was for you and I'm so sorry you had to go through that but I don't know if that's going to be a problem anymore. I know we haven't really talked about it since the Dawning but that period we were together was really unusual and extreme, I had never been so hungry before and so unable to control it but since I went through the Dawning I feel in control, I'm in charge of my hunger. I don't have to feed as often unless I want to and I haven't even been having the injections. Lauren, I really think I could do this," she said hopefully.

Bo knew that this was big news and, while important, she also know that it was least of their problems at the minute.

Lauren dragged in a shaky breath trying to process all the information. It was great news, it was incredible, but they had bigger fish to fry and the new, incessant flicker of hope in her stomach was making it even more difficult to think about all their issues.

"Look, Lauren, I know that we have other stuff to talk about but at least that's one less problem, right?" said the succubus the note of hope in her voice not as well disguised as she had hoped it would be. The doctor nodded shakily, now unwilling to be the one to broach another potentially disastrous topic.

This conversation was long overdue and the things that needed to be spoken about kept building and building to the point where it was far preferable to ignore them all. Both women were hyper aware of the fact that this could make or break their relationship. As much as this could be the best thing they've ever done, was it worth risking their entire relationship, risking being so broken that they know that they will never be able to put it back together quite the same as it was before, for their hypothetical happiness. Because while their relationship as it had been for the past year was far from ideal, they at least had a sense of hope and the possibility of a happy future but by having this conversation they were breaking their comfortable stalemate and risking everything.

Bo took it upon herself to bring up another subject. Their break had been weighing on her mind for a long time. She had originally blamed Lauren for it but with hindsight she had realised that while Lauren instigated it, a large amount of the reason for it was her and her behaviour. She had become dismissive and self absorbed and had neglected Lauren while the doctor was insecure about her position in the succubus' life.

Over the next few hours they spoke about their break, Lauren's work with Taft, their original issue of Lauren's supposed betrayal the first time they had slept together, Nadia, everything and they had come to tearful impasse. They had worked through many issues but Lauren was still reluctant to recommit and risk getting hurt like she had been over the past several years and Bo was taking her reluctance as a personal affront and worried that the doctor no longer loved her as she once had.

Their conversation had turned hostile and Bo had begun pacing in front of the couch about the time they had started discussing the possibility of getting back together. Lauren had put up her defences and Bo hadn't seen her like this since they had first met.

Finally an exasperated and hurt Bo threw up her hands and half yelled "All you keep doing is coming up with more problems Lauren! Do you not want to be with me? Do you not love me anymore?"

The second the words were out of her mouth and she saw the dangerous glint in the doctor's eye she regretted them immediately. Bo could see Lauren's walls crumble and the emotion she had been repressing suddenly erupted behind her eyes as Lauren stood angrily and all of her fears and hopes came crashing out of her quicker than she could filter them.

"Of course I love you Bo! I've always loved you, from the second we met! I love you with everything that I have. _More_ than I have! And do you know what? That fucking _terrifies _me!" the doctor had stood and slowly moved closer to the succubus in question "I don't want to love you this much Bo, I really, really don't," she tried to take a calming breath "But you're it, you are my one, Bo."

Bo looked at Lauren and the pain she saw written on her face broke her heart.

"I'm never gonna get over you but you're never going to be able to love me the same way because if you do, you'll get hurt. Bo, I can spend the rest of my life with you but you can't spend the rest of yours with me. So it's easier for me to just not be with you because at least then you can move on and find someone else to love that can live your whole life with you and then that way I'm the only one that gets hurt," Lauren had slowly gotten quieter so that her last few words were little more than whispers. She couldn't help but feel a sense of relief that at least she had admitted her feelings.

"Lauren, that is by far the stupidest fucking reasoning I've ever heard!" said Bo looking at her incredulously "For one thing, you're not the only who gets hurt in that situation. Do you think that not being with you, the love of my life, isn't going to hurt me?"

Lauren's hanging head whipped up at that. "The lov-," she began but got cut off by Bo continuing her rant as she moved away from Lauren.

"Secondly, why did you decide that seeing you hurting isn't going to hurt me? And since when do you get to decide how I live my life? Of course our life spans are an issue, Lauren, and of course it's going to hurt but I would rather another 70 years of happiness with the person I love than a few thousand years of regret!" Bo exclaimed angrily.

Lauren marvelled at the woman who had taken over her life so completely. The succubus had moved and was now standing in front of the fireplace and Lauren couldn't help but be awed at her literally supernatural beauty in the firelight. As Bo had spoken Lauren had felt herself let go of her fears and she was overcome with the same joy she had felt that night in Hecuba Prison the first time Bo had chosen her.

Bo locked eyes with the doctor from her position in front of the fireplace. She could see that Lauren's apprehensions were all but gone and in the place of the anger and hurt and self sacrifice, all Bo could see in her warm brown eyes was the overwhelming love that she had felt when they were together.

Bo moved towards Lauren slowly, never once breaking eye contact until she stood right in front of the human, barely any space between them. She could feel the heat radiating from Lauren's body and she could hear each time the doctor sucked in a shallow breath.

"Lauren," she said, her voice much softer now "I love you more than you know and all I want is to spend, at the very least, the rest of your life with you. There will always be reasons not to do this and there will always be issues but we can deal with them together. I've said it before; I want to travel the world, I want to get married, I want to raise kids, I want to live my life," her breath caught in her throat when she saw the pure love shining in Lauren's eyes.

"But," she continued resolutely "I only want to do that with you."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than Lauren had surged forwards and locked lips with her. It wasn't gentle and it wasn't patient but it was full of hope. Wasting no time, Bo puller Lauren to her and held her tightly.

"I love you," said Lauren between kisses "I want to be with you too. I want to be together."

And then it all hands and mouths and tongues as they kissed fervently. Lauren's hands tangled in Bo's dark hair as the succubus kissed her way down her neck, nipping at her pulse point. Her hands roamed Lauren's back as she returned her lips to kiss the blonde's mouth. Lauren ran her own hands down the silk of Bo's dress and rested them on Bo's ass pulling their hips together more tightly. A moan of pleasure escaped the succubus at that and she all but growled the word "Bed" at Lauren before she began to walk her backwards towards the stairs in the hall.

Lauren's mouth never left Bo's as they moved clumsily but when she felt Bo's hand tug at the zipper of her dress she spun them so that she could press Bo against the hall table. She kissed her way down Bo's neck and between the valley of her breasts, revelling in the delicious moans and whimpers her actions elicited. Her hands danced at the hem of Bo's dress as she slowly pushed it further and further up to reveal the succubus' toned legs.

Not to be outdone, Bo managed to regain her some of her composure and moved her hands from where they clutched at Lauren's shoulders to palm the blonde's breasts through her dress. Lauren moaned against Bo's neck in response and her breath hitched as the brunette began to yank the straps of her dress down her shoulders.

This time Lauren was the one to move them towards the bedroom as she stepped backwards and pulled Bo with her. She pushed them towards the stairs, never once removing her hands from Bo. They stumbled up the stairs, pausing only once when Bo pressed Lauren roughly against the wall of the stairs and, having opened the zipper, pushed her dress further down her arms and chest the reveal Lauren's lacy white bra.

Both women were panting as they entered their bedroom and Lauren's dress was removed entirely leaving her standing in only her bra and matching panties. Bo's eyes flashed blue at the sight and she began to kiss her way down her body. She placed open mouthed kisses down Lauren's toned stomach, her hands going to grasp her breasts through her bra. Lauren could barely stay upright as Bo continued her onslaught of kisses and moved one hand from her breast to the back of her thigh.

Lauren moved her hands down to either side of Bo's face and pulled her up to once again kiss her mouth. She nudged Bo towards the bed with her hips and once she noticed the back of Bo's knees hit the edge of the bed she pushed her down onto the mattress. She pulled the red dress from Bo's shoulder's and down her body.

"Up," she urged the succubus to lift her hips from the bed so that she could remove the dress fully; leaving Bo sprawled on the bed in her (unsurprisingly) black bra and panties. Lauren to a moment to take in the sight, her eyes, dark with lust, roaming Bo's body appreciatively before she pulled the succubus harshly towards her by the thighs. Bo's eyes were glowing blue now as she opened her legs to allow Lauren to stand between them.

The blonde crawled on top of Bo and settled her hips in the cradle of Bo's, the contact making both women moan wantonly. She returned her lips to Bo's and gasped when she felt Bo's hands undo the clap of her bra. Bo rolled them over and pushed Lauren to the centre of the bed before she moved her mouth to Lauren's breasts. She sucked on the tender skin as she felt it pebble under her ministrations before moving to lavish the same attention on the other one.

Underneath her, Lauren was grasping the sheets in one hand while the other clutched at Bo's hair, urging her mouth against her breasts. Whimpers escaped her lips as the succubus continued to suck on her nipples. She moved one of her hands to remove Bo's bra and swiftly flipped them once more and straddled one of Bo's legs.

"Oh god," moaned Bo when she felt Lauren press her thigh against the heat between her legs. Her hips bucked forward involuntarily causing Lauren to choke out a strangled "Bo..."

Lauren closed her lips over Bo's left breast, sucking on it lightly before gently scraping her teeth against the skin of her nipple. "Yes," breathed Bo "Oh... Lauren..."

Her hands moved to Lauren's lace clad ass and she tugged her roughly against her causing both of them moan loudly. Bo began to grind her hips against Lauren's, the blonde's thigh pressing deliciously against her now soaked panties. Lauren was now dizzy with arousal and she kissed her way back up Bo's chest to nip at her lower lip. Bo ran her tongue across Lauren's lips before capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss as she continued the movement of her hips.

Lauren moved her hands to tug Bo's panties down her legs making sure to run her hands slowly and temptingly back up the inside of Bo's thighs. "Oh god," stuttered the succubus once more pushing Lauren's panties down her hips as well. Lauren pushed her thigh against Bo's now uncovered heat, feeling the incredible amount of wetness coat her leg as she began to rock her hips pushing Bo down into the mattress.

"Lauren... oh fuck..." groaned Bo at the friction. She moved to press her leg against Lauren heat in response causing the doctor to bite down on her shoulder muffling a loud moan. Bo flipped them and straddled Lauren's hips completely.

"Inside," breathed Lauren "Now!"

Bo didn't hesitate to comply and buried two fingers deep into Lauren's wet heat. There was no time for teasing now, there would be plenty of time later but both women knew that they wouldn't last long.

"Fuck," cried Lauren throwing her head back in pleasure. Bo began to move her fingers in Lauren in time with the grinding of her hips against Lauren's stomach. Lauren could feel the slick wetness on her stomach making her groan even more and she quickly moved her hands to Bo's entrance before plunging two fingers into her and moving them in time with Bo's.

Their movements became frantic as their hips moved in time and the unbearable friction continued to build. Lauren grasped Bo's hair and pulled her head from where it was buried in Lauren's shoulder to kiss her passionately.

"Oh... oh _fuck_," hissed Bo as Lauren added another finger and continued to pump frantically in and out of her.

"I'm close... oh god... _Bo_," moaned Lauren "Look at me... I want to... _fuck_... I want to watch you."

Bo kissed her hard in response before kissing her lightly and locking eyes. Lauren's walls began to flutter around Bo's fingers and before she knew it Lauren was shaking and falling over the edge.

"Fuck... yes... Bo... _Bo_," choked Lauren. Bo leaned forward to kiss her and began to pull chi from her, continuing the rocking of her hips. As she felt Bo's powers push her over the edge again Lauren's fingers pumped roughly into Bo once more before Bo was coming as well.

"Lauren," moaned Bo loudly "Oh fuck... _Lauren_!"

Slowly their shaking began to recede and Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo.

"I love you," she whispered into her shoulder. Bo grinned and kissed her temple before reply "I love you too. I've missed this."

Lauren turned her head to kiss Bo's lips gently but all too soon desire began to return as Bo rocked her hips against Lauren, slowly at first but then enough to draw and elongated groan form Lauren. Lauren growled and flipped them over before kissing her way down Bo's body. Bo chuckled; this was going to be a long night.

**A/N 2: So that's that. I hope you guys are still interested, the next chapter will have more of the rest of the gang and a bit more of the mystery as well as more doccubus. Let me know what you guys think by reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay in this update but I've got to warn you guys that I've just started my last year of school and I'm going to be crazy busy as the year goes on so the updates might get further and further apart but I'll try to keep up with the fic because I'm enjoying this story too. **

The smell of coffee wafting into the bedroom from downstairs was what pulled Bo from her peaceful slumber. The memories of the previous night, both the long overdue conversation she had had with Lauren before finally coming to a decision about their relationship and their following less-than-innocent activities that occupied most of the rest of the night, bombarded her as she woke and she couldn't help the grin that spread over her face.

She rolled over in the bed, reaching her hand out for Lauren only to find empty space. She began to panic and sat up quickly but she calmed down as soon as she noticed the scrap of paper on Lauren's pillow filled with the doctor's chicken scrawl.

_Bo,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but I thought I should read some of the books that Hale left for us before Kenzi shows up. Can you imagine the teasing if she knew what we spent last night doing? Both breakfast and I are waiting downstairs when you wake up._

_Love L_

Bo smiled to herself as she rose from the bed and dressed herself in her robe. She made her way downstairs and found Lauren, _her girlfriend_ she thought with a grin, sitting at the island deeply engrossed in reading one of Trick's large books detailing Fae history. The human was wearing her reading glasses, as she tended to in the mornings before she put her contacts in, and was clad in a pair of boxers and an oversized blue hoodie with a Starfleet crest on it. Bo was overcome by just how adorable this woman actually was. She was effortlessly gorgeous and Bo couldn't help but marvel at the fact that the genius doctor had all but committed to spending the rest of her life with her. She couldn't let her slip out of her grasp as she had before and she was now more committed than ever to making sure that Lauren was happy for as long as she was with the succubus.

Bo entered the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the doctor from behind before resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Morning, babe," said Lauren with a smile as she gave Bo a quick peck on the lips. She moved one hand to grasp the one clutching the front of her hoodie.

"Have I told you that I love you?" asked Bo smirking and pulling Lauren tighter against her.

"Not since you woke up," said Lauren "Although you said it enough last night," she added with a cheeky grin.

"Amongst other things," agreed Bo suggestively.

"Oh, dudes! Gross!" came Kenzi's exclamation from the doorway of the kitchen "I leave the room to go to the toilet and when I come back you two are making sexy eyes at each other."

She entered the room and hopped up on the stool next to Lauren dramatically. She spun it so she was facing the couple. Bo had seated herself on the stool on the opposite side of Lauren but hadn't released her grip on the doctor.

"When did you get here Kenz?" asked the succubus, purposefully ignoring the younger girls jibe.

"About half an hour ago," she answered "I figured I'd get here early and get the good doc to make something for breakfast," she was squinting suspiciously at the pair as she spoke.

"She may have eaten your breakfast too," Lauren told Bo "But I can make you something else if you want."

Bo gave the doctor a grateful squeeze before she stood up and went to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Don't worry I'll just make myself some toast," she placated the doctor.

Kenzi was still examining the pair carefully before she gasped.

"You two are totally back together!" she almost yelled "You're all lovey-dovey and not in the way you usually are when you're just "friends"," she put that word in inverted commas "who sometimes partake in some ladylovin'. You're all couple-y and gross and married-like!"

Bo and Lauren looked at each other with amused smirks before looking back at the girl waiting for some kind of confirmation. Bo nodded with goofy grin on her face "Yeah, we are," she told her best friend.

"I'm totally happy for you guys but I lost my noise cancelling headphones last month so you better buy me some more before you come back home because I'm totes not okay with having a front row ticket to your _loud_ extracurricular activities," Kenzi told them with a faux-stern face. Lauren chuckled but blushed slightly at the implication.

Kenzi turned her sights on Lauren and her expression turn deathly serious, "I'm not gonna repeat myself again but you remember the talk we had before about hurting my Bobo, don't you Doc?"

Lauren nodded, swallowing slightly as she remembered the far from idle threats that the small Russian girl had made.

"Good," said Kenzi, her demeanour changing almost immediately "We've got a shit-ton of work to do today so we better get down to it."

Bo cast a bemused look in Kenzi's direction before they settled down to discuss the case.

"I was thinking about the victims," began Lauren "They were supposedly all in love but we learned last night that at least two of them were having affairs with their neighbours so I started looking into the Fuath and it seems like that's part of their M.O."

"What do you mean?" asked Bo.

"Well they make one or both of the people in love betray the other in some way and drive the other one mad with jealousy or hurt or depression or... well you get the gist. They manipulate their victims into doing things they would never ordinarily consider doing, purely to drive them to perform unspeakable crimes against each other," clarified Lauren gravely "These weren't just murders; these were disembowelling, decapitations,

"Well that is all kinds of disgusting," declared Kenzi "You two lovebirds are going to have to keep your peepers wide open for any of those hate-lovin' creeps because we can't have succubabe here decapitating you, doc. I'd miss your cooking too much," she added as an afterthought throwing a cheeky smirk Lauren's direction causing the doctor to roll her eyes fondly at her.

"Oh," exclaimed Kenzi "I forgot to tell you, I was talking to a few of the desperate housewives last night and I signed you two up to run a stall at the farmer's market today. I thought it'd be a good chance to look for the creepy killers."

The other two nodded in approval as they considered the benefits of Kenzi's plan.

"So, where do we have to be Kenz? And when?" asked Bo.

"The market is on the green outside the community centre when the weather's good and inside when it's bad but it's pretty nice out so you'll be roughing it outside on the carefully manicured lawn," Kenzi explained "and Gina said you should be there at 11 so you've got about an hour to get over there. Go get ready, make sure you wear your most suburban buttoned-down clothes. You might want to cover up the girls a bit BoBo."

Lauren smirked and let her gaze linger on Bo's chest for longer than could be considered innocent. Her gaze was not lost on either Bo or Kenzi and Kenzi just rolled her eyes and ushered them upstairs to get ready.

Just under an hour later the couple arrived at the green where the market was being held. Lauren was dressed in a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows over a pair of painted on dark denim jeans, while Bo was wearing tight black jeans and a semi modest loose hanging grey t-shirt. They were greeted enthusiastically by Jeanette who showed them to their stand with an insincere smile.

They were to work at the baked goods stall as the couple who usually did it were AWOL but according to George, who came to say hello to them, that was nothing out of the ordinary. The morning passed without much ado as Bo and Lauren chatted to the various people who had come to visit the market. Bo found that she actually quite enjoyed selling the pastries and bread to the suburbanites. Lauren found she far more enjoyed watching Bo work in those jeans.

Lily Torres made quite an impression on Lauren when the little girl came over to them with what was clearly her allowance and asked for a donut. The girl was holding a book in her hand and when Lauren asked her what she was reading she told her that she was reading a fact book about the human body because she wanted to be a doctor when she grew up. Lily was clearly a very polite, bright girl and Lauren was completely taken with her and promised to let her read some of her books about the body if she wanted more. Bo grinned at Lauren's manner with the child and her proud look as she watched Lily run over to Paul and tell him excitedly of Lauren's offer.

While there was a lull in the popularity of their stall Bo chatted to Lauren, trying and failing to tame her desirous looks. The doctor didn't miss the glances in her direction and tried her best to ignore the heat the flared in her chest.

They had been keeping an eye out all morning for anyone who was taking a particular interest in them but it was difficult as they seemed to be the talk of the neighbourhood; the gorgeous new couple with the impressive jobs. Bo did notice, however, that when Mike visited the stall to purchase some bread for the week, his aura flared noticeably when he talked to Lauren. She tried to quell the rush of anger in her chest as she tried to convince herself that most people's auras flared around Lauren and that didn't mean that Mike was part of the Fuath but she made sure to add him to her mental list of suspects.

Bo decided that they ought to make some purchases too, as they might be in their temporary house for a while. She left Lauren to man the stall as she visited several other stalls, grabbing some fresh vegetables, some overpriced cheese and some soy ice cream. She returned to the baked goods stall with a grin on her face that quickly faltered when she spotted Gina standing far too close to Lauren with a hand on her upper arm. Lauren was being friendly towards the woman but Bo could see that Gina's aura was burning bright and she couldn't help the huge flare of jealously that consumed her at the sight. She didn't understand her extreme reaction, it wasn't like she thought Lauren was going to cheat on her but she couldn't tamp down the rising anger.

As she moved towards them Lauren looked up and a panic look reached her eyes when she noticed Bo's expression. The panic Lauren was feeling rose exponentially when she noticed Bo's eyes briefly flash a brilliant, bright blue. Normally that would inspire Lauren to drop what she was doing and embrace the succubus but Lauren had seen this look before and this was far more dangerous, this was anger, almost uncontrollable anger.

Lauren thought back to Kenzi's words of warning in regards to the Fuaths' powers and she swallows thickly when she realised what was happening. A final look at the succubus's blue eyes confirmed Lauren's fears.

_Shit,_ was the only thought that crossed her mind.

**A/N 2: As always I want to know what you thought, so please leave a review. Hope you guys are still enjoying this fic. I know this chapter was a bit fluffy so let me know if you guys want more or less of that.**


End file.
